


An Afternoon at the NCO Club

by Murreleteer



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Aftercare, Aldbourne, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Canon Era, Comfort Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Face-Fucking, Fondling, Gangbang, Look this fic is the very MODEL of historical accuracy and character development, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Porn Logic, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Spitroasting, Subspace, Under-negotiated Kink, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murreleteer/pseuds/Murreleteer
Summary: Dick keeps chasing a feeling, something that can drive out the memories of Normandy. Lew knows some men who can help him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, lord. So. This is a mess of under-negotiated kink, ambivalent feelings, and shameless smut. Read the tags, and proceed only if that's the kind of thing that turns your crank.
> 
> Oh, and, kids, do not try this at home! Do it at a friend's place.
> 
> I'd say I'm sorry, but I ain't. Part two to follow shortly.

Lew pulled out of Dick, staggered slightly, and crawled up onto the bed, where he lay flat on his face in exhausted contentment. "I don't know what's gotten into you," he said, "but I'm sure not complaining."

"Want to go around again?" Dick asked. He straightened more slowly, stiff from being bent over the footboard of the bed, his injured ankle throbbing from putting both his and Lew's weight on it for so long. He felt the pleasant rush of having come hard for the second time that night, and his ass felt stretched and used, but he still knew that he wouldn't sleep. He would have to go for a run, after, if Lew wouldn't screw him again, or stay up reading until he couldn't see straight.

"Would love to," Lew said sleepily, and flipped the corner of the blanket over him and started to roll it around himself until he lay cocooned at the edge of the bed. He yawned and snuggled down. "After I have a nap."

Dick nodded. He shouldn't have expected more, but the disappointment still stung. They'd gotten so close to what he wanted to feel, but the heightened rush of a hundred intense sensations running together into nothingness wasn't there. He crawled onto the bed and peeled back enough of the covers to manhandle Lew out of his blanket cocoon and into the bed properly, then climbed in after him. Lew was curled up small, and Dick pulled him into his arms, wishing he could make their bodies as one again. He wished he could become Lew, or that wasn't quite right. Dick wanted his body to turn into an extension of Lew's, a part of him maybe, or an implement for his use.

He wanted to close his eyes and see nothing.

"Hey, Lew," he said, and Lew wiggled his ass against Dick's stomach and made a sleepy sound that indicated he was at least partly awake, but didn't want to be. It was close enough. "You ever try the rough stuff?"

"You mean in bed, not the army?" Lew asked. He'd woken up, tensing in Dick's arms, and Dick stroked his chest soothingly, trailing his fingers through the wiry hair on his pectorals. "Not really. Doesn't appeal."

"Oh," Dick said. He'd been hoping that Lew's broader sexual experience would be of use, but it seemed like for all the boys he'd met at Yale, Lewis Nixon's sex life had been relatively parochial.

"Have you?" Lew asked. He wiggled like he wanted to turn around, but Dick tightened his grip, wanting to have this conversation without looking Lew in the eye.

"No. Never tried it," Dick admitted. "I read some contraband books. There were pictures. It seemed like... like something I might want."

Lew's body shook as he laughed. "I would not have pictured you reading blue mags, Dick. What were they all harem girls or something? Milkmaids and highwaymen?"

"Something like that," Dick said. Most of them had been innocent maids and ruffians, but there'd been on with with a ships boy and a gang of pirates."I just..."

Lew went still again, and Dick could almost hear him thinking, then he took a small breath and sighed it out, wrapping both hands around one of Dick's before asking, "What kind of things did you like in them?"

Dick could take the easy way out, say he'd liked being overmastered, the _no, no, yes_ of an old silent movie. Lew would probably be willing to hold Dick down and take him roughly, or maybe he wouldn't. Lew looked at Dick with wide eyes made misty with sentiment, and crinkled smiling eyes, and puppy eyes full of love and pleading. He wanted to be everything for Dick, but her almost certainly didn't want to be this. So Dick told the truth, in for a penny, as his mother would say. "I liked a lot of things," he said. He stared at the top of Lew's hair until it blurred until an indefinite dark mass. Lew's hand curled around Dick's wrist, steadying him. "Being tied up, being hurt, being taken by more than one guy at a time. It was always rough, and they didn't care what she felt. The... uh... the victim wasn't there to feel. She was nothing. He was nothing."

Dick could feel that Lew's heart racing, and knew that he was upsetting him even talking about it. He should have kept quiet. He was too tired to think straight, and it wasn't fair to expect more of Lew than he was already giving Dick.

"I can't do that to you," Lew said finally, and Dick nodded, knowing that Lew would feel it. "I can't," Lew said again anyway, trying to curl up even smaller in Dick's arms.

"I know." Dick kissed the back of Lew's neck and his shoulder. "I shouldn't have said anything. I don't..." He couldn't say that he didn't really want it. "I don't expect you to."

"But you want me to," Lew said.

It wasn't a question, but Dick nodded again, and said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. Why don't you forget about it, huh?" He started stroking Lew's chest again in a bid to distract him from Dick's confession, nibbling lightly at his earlobe and kissing the side of his neck. "I like you. I like what we have. You're more than enough."

Lew should have relaxed, maybe turned over and spread his legs so that Dick could crawl under the covers and suck him off, but he stayed frozen where he was, still thinking. Maybe that was what drew them together, the inability to stop chewing over every word and thought a hundred times. Dick liked to think it was something more romantic though.

"What if it wasn't me?" Lew asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

Lew squirmed out of Dick's grasp and pushed away from him so that he could look Dick in the eye. The lamplight behind him cast his face in shadow as it revealed Dick's. "I mean if you really wanted that, you could get it from someone else. I wouldn't stop you."

The earnestness in Lew's voice made Dick's chest clench, but he couldn't accept that offer. "Thank you, Lew," he said, hoping his profound gratitude showed in his expression. He wanted to lean in and kiss Lew stupid for being so generous and understanding, but he had to say this first. "It's not safe. I can't just go to some bar in London and ask for something like that from a stranger."

"What if"—Lew sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and glanced down along Dick's chest, was he picturing what Dick would look like bound and bruised—"uh, what if it wasn't a stranger? I might know a couple guys who'd do that for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Rumor has it, there's sort of a club."

* * *

Three days later, Dick stood naked and at attention on a rag rug in the middle of a room. He could tell it was a rag rug because of the feel under his bare feet, but the heavy cotton blindfold over his face kept him from seeing the rest of the room.

It was a little cottage out in the countryside, away from Aldbourne. Lew had driven Dick there, tied the blindfold and led him inside before stripping him and putting him in position. The blinds had been drawn from the outside, and Dick had seen no details. He wondered if there was a bed, or if they planned to screw him on the floor. He'd told Lew he didn't want to know the details, that he wanted it to be as much like really being taken as it could be. Or as it could be after Lew had helped Dick wash inside and out and then kissed him like they were going to jump into Berlin the next day.

He'd asked Dick if he should stay, but Dick didn't think Lew wanted to see this. He'd heard the jeep start up a few minutes after he'd started to stand at attention. He didn't know how long ago that had been, but his legs were becoming stiff and his shoulders ached. It wasn't a position men were meant to hold long term, but Dick knew that the point was to form himself to the will of the men who were about to use him.

Men. Dick couldn't believe he was actually going through with this. He couldn't believe that Lew had suggested it. Anticipation and no little fear twisted in his gut. Lew had said they were men he could trust, and it wasn't like he didn't want them to hurt him, but what if they started to do something he didn't like, and they wouldn't stop? They did this all the time, Lew had said, but he hadn't said to who.

A jeep crunched up the drive to the cottage. The engine turned off, and Dick heard the hand break click on. The sound of men's voices and jump boots on gravel, and then the door opened. Dick could feel the draft of warm summer air as they came in, then the door shut again.

There was a pause, one which made Dick's arms break into goosebumps despite the warmth of the room. He didn't know how many men were assessing him, or who they were, but he did know that he was standing naked and blindfolded and utterly at their mercy, and that they were looking at him and making a decision.

Finally, someone said, "Holy shit, Bill, that's Capt—"

"Can it, Malark. It's like I told you. It ain't nobody special in here. None of us are nobody special, you got it?"

"Sure, Bill, but..." This time Malarkey trailed off on his own. "Sure, Bill. Sorry."

"It's his first time," Guarnere said, and Dick wondered if he was being apologized to.

Or did until Toye said, "You said he'd behave, Gonorrhea."

"He fucking well better!"

"I will!"

Boot steps crossed the floor to stand in front of him, and Dick could feel another man's breath on his face. The man smelled like army soap and sweat, but not cigarettes or pomade.

"Who are you?" Lipton asked.

"Nobody, sir," Dick said, glad he'd been fed the answer. This was easy.

"Why are you here?" Lip's voice cut into Dick, like he was talking to the rawest recruit, one Lip didn't think was going to be anything but a screw up and a waste of his time.

"To do whatever you want, sir," Dick said. He knew all the men—how many had there been? He couldn't tell from footsteps—were still looking at him, and he did his best to stand at attention and keep eyes front. He could feel heat pooling in his stomach, and knew he'd be getting hard soon. When Lipton didn't respond, Dick added, "To be used, sir."

"To be used how?"

Dick swallowed. "However you want, sir." The chilly silence filled the room again, and he had to fill it, no matter how awkward the words were to say in front of a room full of his noncoms. He told himself that he was nobody, and it didn't matter, and said, "Well, sir, I figure you're going to use my ass and my mouth to get off."

Lipton touched him then, his hand lightly cupping Dick's cheek for a moment, then sliding down his neck and down his chest. Lipton's thumbnail dragged across Dick's nipple, and he shivered and tried to ignore the way his cock twitched. "That's right, nobody," Lip said, voice low and dark, promising thunder. "There's six men here, and we're all going to take a turn or two. Some of us may want you to hurt a little, but scream all you like; there's no one out this way." His hand slid down to squeeze Dick's ass. "You're already hard, and we've hardly touched you, boy. Is that what you want?"

"Yes, sir," Dick snapped out, like he was on parade.

"Yes, sir, what?" Lipton asked, hand not leaving Dick's ass.

"That's what I want, sir," Dick answered, and Lipton leaned in until his lips were touching Dick's earlobe, just below the blindfold.

"You say 'stop,'" Lipton whispered. "We stop. Understood?"

"Understood, sir," Dick answered just as softly.

"At ease." Lipton let his hand drop and stepped away as Dick finally relaxed, spreading his legs and clasping his hands behind his back. "Well, boys," Lipton said his voice once again pitched out for the audience. "Why don't you have a look at nobody here, and I'll put some numbers in a hat."

Footsteps approached, and Dick felt himself surrounded. Six men, Lipton had said, but Dick didn't know if he'd included himself. A rough hand grabbed his ass at the same time as another ran down his arms and squeezed his wrists together. Big hands, with enough strength in them to make his bones grind. Booted feet nudged Dick's ankles until he widened his stance, and another hand ran up his inner thigh and cupped his balls. Dick held very still, hardly breathing but his heart pounding in his ears. He knew when he was prey being stalked. He smelled cigar smoke as lips touched his neck and then teeth bit lightly at the cords of muscle beside his throat. He wanted to lift his chin, but held himself eyes front like he'd been told.

The men had fallen silent as half a dozen pairs of hands ran over Dick's body, squeezing his muscles, dragging nails over sensitive skin. Dry fingertips pried between his ass cheeks and touched his hole before being smacked away by someone else. Fingers touched Dick's lips, and he opened his mouth for them, licking and then sucking them as he could, trying to ignore the fingernails digging into his ass.

"Jesus, he's got a sweet mouth," Toye said.

"Tell me you haven't thought about those lips wrapped around your cock," Guarnere said, and tipped Dick's jaw up so he could stroke the corner of his mouth with this thumb and then push at Dick's cheek until Guarnere and Toye's fingers rubbed through it. "Tell me you never sat in briefings and pictured that tight little mouth sucking you off."

"Yeah, maybe," Toye said. He pulled his fingers out of Dick's mouth. "I'm gonna go get a number."

"Me too," Malarkey said, and the two other sets of hands dropped away as well, but Guarnere lingered, his hand still on Dick's cheek.

"You ain't nobody," Bill said into Dick's ear. His voice was pitched too low for the other men to hear, and from the words Dick would have thought it was a threat, an offer of reprisal against an officer, a way to hurt Dick that wasn't allowed in the rules of this game. Only Guarnere brought his other hand up to cradle Dick's face, and he kissed him gently on the lips, like like he would kiss a lover, like Lew kissed him. "You ain't."

Dick stood alone then, not sure what to make of it. The men talked quietly across the room, and then Guarnere laughed that staccato laugh of his.

"Well, Don, you hit it big," Toye told him. "Go on and warm him up for us. He's all yours."

"I didn't want to go first," Malarkey muttered as he approached Dick, but when he got there he brushed his hands over Dick's body only cursorily before circling behind him. He grabbed Dick's ass roughly with both hands and pulled his cheeks apart. "And they say I've got a scrawny ass," he said. "Oh well, come on."

Malarkey tugged at Dick's wrist, and Dick followed him until his thighs bumped up against an edge. It felt like leather over wood, a piano bench maybe, but almost waist height. Without bothering with instructions, Malarkey grabbed the back of Dick's neck and pushed him down so that his chest lay flat along the bench and his ass stuck out over the end. Malarkey kicked at the inside of Dick's ankles until he spread his legs wide. The wordless manhandling seemed to suit Malarkey, who despite Guarnere's admonishments didn't seem comfortable screwing his C.O..

Dick pillowed his head on his arms at the far edge of the bench and braced himself to be taken hard and unprepared. He knew it would hurt like hell, that that's what he wanted, wasn't it? As Malarkey took his hips in both hands and stepped in to rub the front of his O.D.s against Dick's ass, Dick wasn't so sure. He'd started to shake with nerves and felt like a frightened rabbit. He could feel Malarkey's hard cock through his clothes, and it would be inside Dick's ass any second now. Lipton had told Dick to scream if he wanted to, but he desperately didn't want to scream or beg. These were his men.

Instead of the sound of a fly opening, Dick heard a rustle of clothing as Malarkey dropped to his knees behind him. His hands still clutched Dick's hips, but now his thumbs swung down and pried Dick's cheeks apart again. A second later Malarkey's hot tongue swept up Dick's ass, from behind his balls, up over his hole, to the base of his spine.

Dick's breath caught. No one had ever put their mouth there on him. Malarkey's tongue was probing back down, licking the space between Dick's ass cheeks, until it found his hole again. This time, Malarkey lingered. The pointed tip of this tongue circled Dick's hole, then lapped across it in broad strokes. He wasn't trying to push into Dick, not yet, but he was trying to get a reaction from him. Dick balled his hands into fists, and tried to ignore the feel of Malarkey's breath on his balls, and the tongue going around and around and back and forth, slicking up his ass slowly and methodically.

The tip of Malarkey's tongue pushed at Dick's hole, and Dick moaned. His erect cock was trapped between his legs and the edge of the table, and hurt, but he could shift to free it. The shockingness of lying over a bench with his legs spread wide while one of his sergeants liked at his ass kept him frozen in place. Malarkey's nose bumped Dick's tailbone, and he pressed his mouth harder against him. His stubble scratched at the insides of Dick's cheeks. His tongue just pushed inside Dick, but then pulled away.

"Hey, hold your self open, will you," Malarkey told Dick. When Dick hesitated he smacked Dick's ass sharply. "You heard Lip, come on."

Dick was here to be used, he knew that. He reached back and held his ass open, fingers digging into his own flesh. The move freed his cock, and he sighed at the relief. Only now the other edge of the bench dug into his cheek, and he had to keep holding his head up. Dick grimaced at this discomfort, and at the crassness of the low whistles form the men.

"Christ, look at that," Toye said. "He ain't exactly resisting, is he?"

"Hey, Malark," Guarnere said. "I got the number two spot. You don't want his mouth, do you?"

"Naw, go for it, Bill," Malarkey answered. He leaned back in, holding Dick's thighs for balance and lapped at the back of Dick's balls until Dick groaned and tried to spread his legs wider, but he didn't have anywhere to go.

"You're right, Joe," Guarnere said, and Dick heard him circling in front of him. "He's an eager son of a bitch." Guarnere grabbed a handful of Dick's hair and lifted his head back until his neck stretched straight and the back of his skull bumped his spine. Dick's eyes watered from the pain, and he could feel the blindfold getting damp. "Open up," Guarnere told him, and squeezed Dick's mouth before he had a chance to resist or comply.

Dick opened his mouth under the pressure, then gasped as Malarkey swiped his tongue up across his hole again, which gave Guarnere the chance to jam the head of his cock into Dick's mouth.

"Damn," Guarnere grunted. "That's better than I thought. I want to feel lots of tongue, got it?" His hand hadn't loosened in Dick's hair, and it wasn't like Dick could answer. Dick did his best to swirl his tongue around Guarnere's cock, but it was thicker than Lew's, and he was having trouble adjusting to the angle.

Malarkey's tongue pushed into his hole again, slick and stretching Dick's muscles. He wanted to clamp down against it, but couldn't focus as Guarnere slowly moved his hips forward towards Dick's face. Dick's hands tightened on his own ass, as it all started to slide out of control. He could feel panic building but couldn't do anything to stop what was happening. He lapped at the bottom of Guarnere's cock and tried his best to suck and keep his teeth covered, but what Malarkey was doing to him scattered his focus.

Dick could make it stop. He could kick free of Malarkey and yank his hair out of Guarnere's grip and tell Lipton he wanted to end this now. Dick could leave without going through with it, deciding that his fantasies weren't what he really wanted. Or he could surrender and see where this took him.

Guarnere stroked the side of Dick's cheek like he had before, this time his fingers rubbing against his own cock. "Just relax and take it," he said. "You were made for this." His cock wasn't quite at the back of Dick's mouth, not quite gagging him, but it could be. He held there, the edges of his fly brushing Dick's cheeks, and waited. Dick knew he could wait all day, but he didn't know what Gaurnere wanted. Dick didn't think he could relax while he was on display like this: four other men watching Malarkey thrust his tongue in and out of his asshole while Guarnere pulled his hair and thrust into his face. His cock throbbed and he shifted his hips a little to rub it against the edge of the bench.

The tongue in Dick's ass pulled out. "Hey, none of that," Malarkey snapped. He bit the inside Dick's thigh hard enough to make Dick cry out at the unexpected pain. Guarnere rocked into him in response, almost gagging him and then pulling back.

"That felt great, Don," Guarnere said. "Make him do it again."

"Sure thing." Malarkey's teeth sank into Dick's other thigh, just below the curve of his ass. He bit almost hard enough to break the skin, and then sucked at the place, raising a welt. The pain made Dick gasp and struggle not to squirm away, but perversely, he also wanted to spread wider and feel more. Malarkey bit the tender inside of Dick's ass cheeks next, first one side then the other. Each time Dick gasped and sucked at the cock shallowly thrusting into his mouth. He knew that making Guarnere come wouldn't make Malarkey stop, or hurt him more, but his body couldn't stop translating what Malarkey was doing to him into responding to Guarnere, like he was a tool being used by one man to make the other feel good.

"Want him to really make noise?" Malarkey asked?

"You kidding? Be my guest."

Malarkey thrust his tongue back into Dick's ass, and at the same time curled his hands around his balls. He rolled them roughly between his fingers and thumb, and his callouses caught at Dick's sensitive skin. Dick screamed, and Guarnere thrust all the way down his throat. He pulled out before Dick could gag, and whooped.

They set up a pattern between them. Malarkey circled his tongue inside Dick's ass and toyed with his balls while Guarnere pumped his hips back and forth and Dick tried to suck and lick and get him off as fast as he could. When Guarnere paused and pulled back so just the head of his cock was between Dick's lips, Malarkey would pinch Dick's thigh hard, or clamp down on his balls, or drag a fingernail down the underside his cock. Dick would cry out—he cried out every time, not matter how much he tried to brace himself for the pain—and Guarnere would thrust deep in one fast in and out.

Dick never choked, but the hand pulling his hair, and the soft sweet tongue in his ass while Dick held himself open and took it, and the constant sharp pains, and the thick cock thrusting in and out of his mouth were too many conflicting sensations. Dick's mind struggled to work through what was happening to him as wave after wave of emotion crashed over him. He was drowning in it, and didn't know what to do. The shame at his own arousal and what he was letting his own men do to him smoldered under every other feeling, hot and consuming enough to make him dizzy. He sucked Guarnere's cock as best he could, even though his jaw was starting to ache, and he really wanted that hand to let go of his damn hair.

"Get him off," Toye shouted from the background, and Malarkey started stroking Dick's cock hard and fast. His hand was dry and rough, and the pain brought more tears to Dick's eyes, but his cock responded anyway. The heat built with each stroke, and he moaned and sucked eagerly in response, as though Guarnere were the one touching him, while Guarnere panted and swore and urged Malarkey on.

"Yeah, keep doing that. Son. Of. A. Bitch!" Guarnere pulled back and shot into Dick's mouth filling it with come faster than Dick had the wits to swallow. The sudden panic of almost choking made Dick come in Malarkey's hand, and his vision whited out as he tried to get air and stop feeling so much all at once. He felt come dribbling down his chin as Guarnere swore and yanked at his hair, his hips still twitching forward. Dick swallowed and swallowed and ran his tongue along Guarnere's cock as he came, while his own hips drove into Malarkey's rough hand.

Malarkey stopped licking him and stepped away, and Dick didn't know where he went. He wanted his touch back. He let his hands fall to his sides, ashamed of holding himself exposed like that.

Dick didn't feel completed like he should after coming. The rush of pleasure had left only more anxiety in its wake. He kept sucking at Guarnere's now soft cock until he pulled out. Guarnere dropped to crouch in front of Dick and wiped the come off his chin with his finger. "Hey, you missed some," he said, and held it to Dick's lips. Dick licked his fingers clean and leaned forward so that he could suck them and swirl his tongue against Guarnere's fingertips. "You're right, Joe. He's got a sweet mouth."

Dick hadn't heard foot steps, but Toye was right beside Guarnere when he answered, "Shove over then, let me have a go."

"All right, all right." Guarnere pulled his fingers out of Dick's mouth and stepped back while Toye dropped down to replace him.

He took Dick's chin in his hand and tipped his face up then turned it one way and then another. "He's shaking," Toye said, and raked his fingers through Dick's hair, soothing his scalp where it burned from Guarnere yanking on it. He made a soft tisking sound of disappointment, and Dick's stomach sank at being found not good enough. All Toye said was,"Wish I could see his eyes. How you doing back there, Malark?"

Fingers touched Dick's asshole, slick and insistent. They shoved in, two at a time, then pulled out and added a third. Dick hissed through gritted teeth at the sudden stretch. The spit from earlier smoothed the way, and the slick, but he usually got more of a warm up than that. Lew was always so damn careful with him. "I'm doing all right," Malarkey said, sounding smug.

"Well hold up a second, well you," Toye said. "I wanna be in his mouth first."

"Okay, okay." Malarkey spread his fingers inside Dick, and thrust them in and out a few times. His knuckles brushed over the sensitive spot inside Dick, and Dick hissed in pain. He was still too sensitive from having come so quickly. "I'm dying back here, you know," Malarkey complained.

Dick heard Toye unzip his fly, and a second later the tip of a new cock brushed his lips. This was going too fast again, and Dick couldn't seem to relax. He opened his mouth and hoped that Toye didn't fuck his throat too hard, but fully expected to be taken. That was what he was here for, to be used. He'd said he'd wanted it, but now he didn't feel so sure.

Toye didn't thrust into him. "Don't make me do all the work, huh?" Toye snapped, and Dick got it. He was meant to show how much he wanted it.

He stretched his tongue out until he found the head of Toye's cock and licked across it. Dick expected Toye's hand to tighten in his hair as Guarnere's had, but it didn't. Toye keep scratching gently at Dick's scalp. He moved forward enough to give Dick more to lick, and Dick took the head into his mouth and worked his lip-wrapped teeth back and forth over its cut tip. Toye groaned, and Dick imagined him throwing his head back. He could do this part. He was good at it. Dick sucked at the cock in his mouth and hummed around it. When he tried to move forward to get more, the bench against the front of of his hips got in the way, as did the fingers in his ass.

"Jesus, eager little thing, isn't he?" Toye said.

Malarkey pulled his fingers out and slapped Dick's hip as though he owned him. "Sure is," he said and pushed the head of his cock into Dick's ass without hesitation. Dick yelped at the sudden painful stretch, then sucked hard to keep from sobbing as Malarkey kept moving forward in small jerky thrusts. "Joe, you gotta try this ass later," Malarkey said, "if we don't ruin it first." He slapped Dick's hip again, hard enough to sting this time, and kept slapping with each push into him.

"Think about it." Toye's voice was high and strained. Dick was still sucking hard, tongue working frantically along the bottom of Toye's cock as he tried to distract himself from the pain, not just of being taken fast and hard, or of being hit, but of the way the guys were talking about him like he wasn't there. Like if Dick sucked Toye off well enough, that would prove something. Or maybe it was just an instinct to appease.

Malarkey's thrust pushed Dick's forward across the bench, making the legs squeak on the floor, and he was able to swallow down more and more of Toye's cock, until—as Malarkey's balls brushed Dick's ass and his hips came to rest flush against him—Dick could feel the head of Toye's cock against the back of his mouth. They paused for a moment, with Malarkey all the way inside his ass and as much of Toye's as Dick could fit in his mouth. Malarkey had stopped slapping Dick's hip and now his fingers dug in as he panted and tried to get a hold of himself.

Dick kept sucking and licking at Toye's cock, doing everything he could to get him off with his head held in place. Toye was still scratching his fingers through Dick's hair, but he wasn't moving his hips at all. "Keep going, Malark," Toye said. "I want to see what he does."

"You got it." Malarkey pulled out about half his length, and then started a series of sharp, shallow thrusts. He grunted out a short breath with each one, making a counter time to the sound of his hips hitting Dick's ass. The head of his cock kept almost but not quite brushing past Dick's prostate, but the pressure of his shaft sliding back and forth inside Dick was enough to make him squeeze his eyes shut and struggle not to bite down.

Dick rocked back and forth a few inches with each thrust, but that didn't seem like it was going to be enough to bring Toye off. He rolled his tongue over the head again and sucked as best he could, wanting to please Toye, wanting to find some control in this situation while Malarkey thrust into him. He couldn't seem to relax enough to make it easy on himself, and the stretch of the cock inside his ass felt like too much. Malarkey was going too fast, and Dick still couldn't see a damn thing. He felt like his whole life was spinning out of control, and any attempt to gain it back seemed to only lead him to more helplessness.

But at the same time, feeling the cocks inside him was damn good. Dick wanted that, and more, he'd asked to be here. He'd said yes at the start, and hadn't said no yet. He wanted to be taken and used and made into nothing. He wanted to make his life into something that made the others feel good. He wanted to be able to suck Joe Toye's damn cock properly. Dick scraped the head of it with his teeth, and Toye cried out hoarsely and yanked his hips away.

"Knock it off!" Toye snapped. "You be good, or I'll find something else to stick in there, you got me?"

Dick nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and Toye patted the side of his face patronizingly.

"Yeah, that's right, okay, I'll give you a little more to work with." Toye put the tip of his cock against Dick's parted lips, but then didn't thrust in. He waited for a moment, and Dick tried to reach forward again, but Malarkey's short, sharp thrusts kept disturbing his focus. Dick's ass felt raw from being taken so quickly and so hard, though he knew he wasn't bleeding just stretching out. He lapped out with his tongue and ran it over the tip of Toye's cock, tasting bitter come on its tip. "Yeah, okay," Toye grunted. "You just can't wait, can you?"

Malarkey pulled out, and the second he started to drive back into Dick, Toye snapped his hips forward and filled Dick's mouth as well. Dick gasped at the suddenness of it, inadvertently opening his mouth wider for Toye. Malarkey sped up, and Toye matched him, moving too fast for Dick to do more than run his tongue along the bottom of Toye's cock, and suck at it as he pulled out again. He kept making messy slurping sounds that made Dick blush and Toye chuckle. Dick struggled forward, trying to get more, wanting to suck properly, but unable to escape the relentless drive between the two men. He felt Malarkey's hips smacking against his ass at the same moment as Toye's cock filled his mouth again, and then they both left him empty for a moment almost long enough for Dick to catch his breath.

Breathing was staring to be a problem. His nose had started to run, and he had to gasp around Toye's cock as he pulled out, which made Toye moan every time. Dick sucked hard, wrapping his lips around the head as it pulled away—as Malarkey pulled almost entirely out of him—until Toye dragged his cock free with a sucking pop.

Malarkey rammed his hips forward into Dick, shoving him forward across the bench, and Dick held his mouth open. He expected that Toye would thrust down his throat, choking him as Guarnere had. He didn't. Dick felt Malarkey's hips stutter to a halt, and herd him breathing hard and a muttered curse. Malarkey's body stiffened against Dick's as he came.

"Jesus Christ, that's good," Toye said, and grunted. His come splashed across Dick's face, mostly hitting his open mouth and tongue, but some soaking the blindfold and dripping of Dick's chin. "Look at that," he said.

"I'm serious, you gotta take his ass next turn," Malarkey panted. "Nothing like it." He leaned over to rest his head on Dick's back. His sweat-slicked skin stuck to Dick's when he lifted his head. "Guess he won't be so tight by then, huh?"

"Probably not," Toye said. He dropped to a crouch and Dick felt Toye's hand on his chin, again tipping his face back and forth to study it. "Not shaking no more," he concluding, which Dick realized was true. He felt too stunned to shake. His brain couldn't work out what was happening to him, and all he could do was respond as it did. "You good?" Toye asked, standing again.

Dick thought he meant him, but it was Malarkey who answered. "You bet." He pulled out. "Never better." A final slap on Dick's hip, and they were both gone.

Dick was left sprawled across the bunch, empty and untouched for the first time since the guys had drawn lots for him. The room felt cold without them touching him, but Dick was too numb to start shivering. He stared into the blindfold and felt the dribbles of come leaking out of his ass and down his face.

There would be two more men, and Lipton, or maybe three and Lipton. Would they just keep taking Dick like this, one after the other and again and again until they were all spent? Should he try to stand at attention again until another decided to take him? Dick didn't even know who the others two were.

He heard bootsteps again before he could ask, and the rustle of clothes as someone knelt in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Fingers swiped at the come on Dick's face then pressed against his lips until Dick opened his mouth for them. The fingers didn't enter him, but held just at his lips until Dick licked them clean. They felt big and rough, which told Dick nothing. They all had soldier's hands now. The fingers swiped again, and again Dick licked the come off them, and kept doing it until his face was relatively clean. The simplicity and repetition of the task calmed him. He felt like he finally had something that he could do, that would please the person doing it to him.

The man in front of him didn't speak, but Dick heard steady, even breathing. He paused when he'd finished wiping Dick's face, and Dick waited breathlessly, wondering what would happen next. He couldn't have anticipated being kissed, at least not so gingerly, or the way the man's tongue teased his lips open. Dick tasted cigars and beer, sharp against the saltiness of Toye and Guarnere's come.

"All right, then," Randleman said as he pulled away. "Come on over to the bed with me."

He took Dick's arm and helped him stand, then held him upright when Dick's legs wobbled. Randleman's broad hand was warm against Dick's ribs as he supported him across the room. Dick followed where he was directed, like in a dance. He'd never been any good at dancing.

"You just stand right there a second," Randleman told him, so Dick did. The floor was bare wood here, and his feet felt cold. He could still feel come trickling down his thigh. They'd get the bed dirty, though Dick guessed they would no matter what. That was, unless Randleman wanted Dick to knell between his legs and suck him off. The springs squeaked under Randleman's weight, then Randleman took Dick by the hand and pulled him forwards by a few shuffling steps. When Dick's knees bumped Randleman's, he stopped, and Randleman said, "You want to lie over my lap now, boy?"

It seemed easier not to speak, so Dick just nodded. He felt around to get his bearings, touching Randleman's broad chest, then his hip, then the edge of the bed. From there, Dick could crawl partway onto the bed and let Randleman guide him so that his hips lay across Randleman's lap. He settled there with his ass in the air, and his face and knees pressed into a wool blanket covering an uneven mattress. Dick tried to take steady breaths and not listen to the voices of the men and the clink of beer bottles, tried not to think about what a show he was putting on, blindfolded and exposed across a man's lap.

Randleman laid one hand between Dick's shoulder blades, stroking circles across his back to calm him. His work-worn palms caught at Dick's skin, but Dick still felt the motions soothing despite himself. He relaxed against the mattress a little and let his legs fall open.

"That's a good boy," Randleman hummed. He ran his right hand up the inside of Dick's thigh. His fingers collected the strands of come there like they had on Dick's cheeks. Instead of holding them to Dick's lips, Randleman pushed the come back into Dick's loosened asshole. His fingers slide easily, their way smoothed by the mixture of lube and come. "You're a mess, back here," Randleman said, but he didn't sound angry, so Dick stayed where he was and didn't try to figure out what he wanted. Randleman's fingers slide in and out of Dick, pumping lightly, going back to scoop up more come, pushing it back into Dick and then swirling his fingers around. His movements were slow as they'd been before, like they had all the time in the world, despite the erection that pushed up against Dick's hip.

Dick slid his legs further apart, wanting Randleman to keep touching him, to touch him more and deeper. He could feel himself getting hard again, his cock trapped between his stomach and Randleman's thigh. Randleman's fingers made a squelching sound as he pushed three of them in up to his knuckles and twisted them in a circle. They filled Dick like Malarkey had, but didn't stretch him out further. He wiggled his ass against the touch and Randleman chuckled. "Joe's right. You want it bad, don't you?"

Too ashamed to nod, Dick lay still and waited, open and ready for whatever Randleman wanted to do to him, or so he thought.

Randleman pulled free abruptly. His hand left Dick's ass, then a moment later smacked back down again. The blow shocked the breath out of Dick, and he whimpered in surprise. He didn't even register pain for a moment, not until Randleman's hand lifted away, and the stringing heat flooded across Dick's ass. He'd taken the blow right across one cheek, and it'd been much harder than Malarkey's possessive slaps. The next one was harder still.

The wet smack against the back of Dick's thighs rang through the room, silencing the chatter. The pain made Dick grunt and grit his teeth against it at the same time as it sent a flush of heat through his whole body. His skin felt alive as it never had before, every nerve quivering in anticipation of the pleasure or pain to follow. A third blow made Dick whimper again, and at a fourth he cried out softly. His eyes stung with tears, and he had to snuffle to keep his nose clear. Randleman's rough hand stroked over the tender skin he'd just struck, and he made soothing noise.

"You ain't done nothing wrong," he said. "I just like to find out the sounds a fellow makes when I take my hand to his ass." His fingertips dipped to circle Dick's hole, then pushed in and out lightly. The pain had made Dick clench down, but he opened again under Randleman's touch. His legs spread again when Randleman lowered his hand to stroke the backs of his knuckles against Dick's balls. "Guess you don't mind, neither," Randleman commented when Dick couldn't help moaning and trying to squirm to find something to rub his cock against. "Hurting you usually make you hard?"

Dick shook his head against the blanket, but he didn't really know if that was true or not. He'd never had a partner willing to go this far. Lew would have cut his own hand off before he struck a lover.

This time, Randleman's slap came as less of a surprise, but it fell in the same place as the first blow, and hurt worse than any of the others. Dick gasped and cried out at the same time, making a kind of choked wail. He made it again—higher, almost pleading—when Randleman struck the backs of his thighs hard and fast in two quick blows.

Dick could feel the heat rising off his skin, and the pain flushed through his body like a cleansing fire. Each blow felt at though it were sweeping something in his soul clean. He lost control under the pain as the smacks came faster and harder, but his body knew how to respond. He writhed and humped against Randleman's leg trying to rub himself off while at the same time each blow made his body jerk and a cry escape his lips. If Dick could have found words, he would have begged, but he didn't know if it would have been for Randleman to stop or to keep hitting Dick until he wore the skin off his ass. Sweat soaked his body, making each blow sting more, and Randleman's hold on his back start to slip.

Randleman's cock was hard against Dick's thigh, and he rolled his hips with each blow, obviously enjoying how Dick was squirming in his lap. "I bet you been waiting your whole life for someone to give you a good spanking, haven't you, boy?" Randleman asked, and Dick shook his head instinctively, but he knew it was true.

He'd wanted this so badly, not just the pain, but the degradation of being spread open and spanked, of knowing the other men were standing around and drinking while they watched Dick submit to this. Dick knew that they could see how hard Randleman's rough treatment was making him, and he knew they wouldn't forget it outside this room. They'd never look at him without seeing him across Randleman's lap whimpering and pleading, or bent over a piano bench being taken from both ends. Dick belonged to them forever because of what they'd seen him do, and he wanted it to be like that.

Dick face felt like it was flushing hotter than his ass, but he couldn't turn away to try to hide form the onlookers. He lay opened mouthed and gasping under Randleman's hands, unwilling to even try to get away or ask Randleman to stop.

Randleman did stop though. The blows ended, leaving Dick breathless and oddly bereft of the pain. Dick moaned a complaint, and Randleman answered it by thrusting his fingers back into Dick's asshole. He worked them back and forth like Dick still needed loosening, though the spanking had wrung the last of Dick's resistance out of him. Dick knew now that what he'd promised Lipton at the start was true: he was just there for the other men's pleasure. Randleman had two fingers inside Dick and was pumping them in and out briskly, not giving Dick a chance to recover himself.

In one swift motion, he flipped Dick off his lap so that he was sitting up next to Randleman. He heard the clink of a belt and then a fly unzipping. The wool blanket stung Dick's tender ass and he hissed at the contact, but he didn't have a chance to try to move. Randleman grabbed Dick by the waist and lifted and twisted him until he was sitting on Randleman's lap, Dick's back to his chest, Randleman's big hands on Dick's hips. Dick could feel Randleman's cock pushing against the small of this back, and he knew what was going to happen next. Dick let Randleman lift him like he was a toy, and then settle Dick's hole against the tip of his cock.

Dick's weight bore him down onto it. Randleman was thicker than Malarkey had been, and Dick moaned and rolled his head back at the stretch as he settled down. Randleman pulled Dick flush against his chest, and Dick's head fell back against Randleman's shoulder. He turned his face and parted his lips in invitation, but Randleman didn't kiss him again, just grunted softly as Dick sank down until his ass rested against Randleman's thighs.

The edges of Randleman's fly dug into Dick's ass, but he didn't respond to the pain. It felt like nothing against the sensation of Randleman's cock filling him completely, let alone of Randleman's arms wrapped around Dick's chest, holding him tight. Dick's breath was still coming in short huffs, and his cock jutted out. He thought about stroking it, but clung to Randleman's arms instead.

"You just going to sit there all night, Bull?" Guarnere called, and the others laughed.

Randleman laughed too, his body shaking under Dick. The buttons of his shirt rubbed against Dick's spine. "Well damn, now here I was thinking about it," he answered lightly. "You fellows aren't in no hurry for another turn, are you?"

A chorus of voices catcalled back, and Dick shifted under the knowledge of their gaze. They were watching him still, thinking about what they'd do to him next. They had him for as long as they wanted to do with as they pleased.

"Looks like he's getting a bit antsy," Malarkey commented.

"That so?" Randleman asked. One of his broad hands slid down Dick's ribs to circle across his flat stomach, and finally to close around Dick's cock. He didn't stroke it, just held it loosely, as though assessing its heft. Dick twitched and tried to thrust into Randleman's grip, but sunk onto Randleman's cock, he couldn't gain any leverage. His wriggling must have done something though, as Randleman let out a sharp breath against Dick's ear. He sounded a little choked when he said, "Suppose you're right."

Randleman let go of Dick's cock and again took his hips in his hands. "Want to get your legs up under you?" he said, not quite making it a question. Dick nodded anyway. When Randleman lifted him again, Dick pulled first one leg than the other up onto the bed so that he was kneeling astride Randleman's lap. It pulled him halfway off Randleman's cock, but leaning back again settled him down.

Dick realized he'd stopped breathing again and made himself inhale slowly and try to settle himself. Just as he did, Randleman tugged up on his hips, and Dick flexed his thighs and rose up, half lifted, half under his own power, until just the tip of the cock was inside him. He sank down slowly again, arching his back as he did to get the angle just right. Dick groaned as Randleman's cock filled him up. He'd never been stretched out like this, but he still wanted something more. His ass ached in three different ways, but he still didn't feel enough.

The next time, Dick rose off more quickly, jerking his body up before Randleman urged him. Legs made strong by hours of PT every day could lift himself easily as he rode Randleman's cock. Dick let himself drop quickly.

"Jeeeesus," Randleman swore in his ear, and the others laughed.

"Didn't expect you'd be the one ridden hard?" Lipton asked.

"Just like a rodeo," Randleman said. His hands tightened on Dick's hips and helped lift him even faster.

The jolt of falling made Dick bite his lip and roll his head against Randleman's shoulder. The buttons chafed at his spine. Dick wished he could feel naked skin against his, not the scratch of ODs.

"All he needs is a bit," Randleman said as Dick dropped back into his lap. Letting go of Dick's hip, Randleman lifted his hand back to Dick's mouth and gave him his fingers to suck. The pads of his fingers were rough and salty as Dick swirled his tongue over them.

Dick's thighs started to burn with each lift, and his cock bounced heavy and uncomfortable, but he understood that he had to please Randleman before he could come again, so he lifted himself and fell again and again. Each time, his breath came out in a heavy grunt and the zipper dug into the raw cheek of his ass. He sucked at the fingers in his mouth as he rose, bobbing his head and rolling his tongue against them like he had with Toye's cock. It felt good to have something in his mouth again. It made things simpler somehow.

Randleman's breaths were getting shorter, and his hold on Dick's hip tightened and loosened convulsively. "Yeah," he muttered when Dick dropped back onto him. "Yeah, that's right. You feel so good."

Dick blushed at the praise and sucked harder on Randleman's fingers. He wanted to please him, to please all of them. He reached back to caress Randleman's hip behind him and kept hold of Randleman's arm with the other hand, wanting to touch and be touched. He liked how well Randleman seemed to understand what he needed. It was so easy to respond like this.

"Faster, now," Randleman whispered, voice low and hoarse so only Dick could hear it. "Just a little faster for me."

Ignoring his aching muscles and the rub of Randleman's uniform against his bare skin, Dick gathered himself and bounced up and down on Randleman's lap like a jeep on a gravel road. He didn't even know if he was breathing now or not, but he sucked convulsively at the fingers in his mouth, and the cock thrust in and out of him until finally Randleman yanked them together, and Dick felt come flood his ass.

"Jesus," Randleman moaned again into Dick's ear. "Oh, sweet Lord. You're such a good boy."

Randleman let Dick fall back against him, and both of their bodies rose and fell in time with Randleman's panting breaths. Dick still sucked at the fingers, almost purring when Randleman stroked his chest and stomach. He didn't touch Dick's cock, but Dick didn't care. Not any more. He'd done well, and all he wanted to do was make the others happy enough to tell him so.

"You mentioned wanting his mouth?" Randleman asked someone, and Dick didn't know if whoever it was nodded or not. Randleman lifted Dick off his lap, his cock popping free with a wet sound that Dick was sure the whole room heard, and laid Dick on his back on the bed.

After a moment's shuffling, Dick lay stretched out along the full length of the bed, his head at one end, his feet lifted by the pillow. Randleman lay beside Dick and kept stroking his chest and belly. The wool blanket was too rough against Dick's back and ass, and he was leaking come all over it, but he didn't have the words to protest.

"Tip your head back for me," Randleman said, and Dick let his head fall until it hung upside down off the edge of the bed. "Yeah, that's right. He's ready for you, Johnny."

Dick heard more bootsteps and the familiar click of a belt buckle. He opened his mouth, feeling a little dizzy at being upside down.

"You ever take a cock down your throat?" Martin asked him, but didn't give Dick a chance to answer before he pushed half way into Dick's mouth. His cock was still mostly soft, and didn't go far in.

"It's easy, once you learn," Randleman told Dick. His big hand swept up Dick's chest until it rested on his exposed throat. "All you got to do is swallow when I tell you to." 

"Need to get started again," Martin muttered. "Got off earlier, watching." He pulled his cock out and rubbed it across Dick's mouth and chin.

Dick tried to lick at it on the way by, but the angle was bad. Dick whined, unsure what Martin wanted him to do, and Randleman stroked his stomach soothingly.

"Lick this," Martin said, and shifted so that his balls pressed into Dick's face. That worked a little better. Dick lipped at one of the balls until he could suck it into his mouth. He heard Martin swear softly and Randleman chuckle, but focused on swirling his tongue over the sac. It was soft and a little hairy, and sucking made the cock resting against his chin start to harden. Dick let go and ran his tongue between Martin's balls, then along the crease between his balls and his cock, before sucking at the other ball. He was still feeling dizzy, the blood flowing to his head, and was floating slightly.

Martin's hands covered Randleman's over Dick's throat, but they weren't pressing down or choking him. They laid on him like a promise, and Randleman was running his hand over Dick's chest, stomach and things, like the long grooming strokes you'd give a horse. Dick's cock bobbed, aching and untouched.

"You like that?" Randleman asked.

Dick tried to nod, but couldn't really move. He dug his hands into wool blanket, kneading the edge of the mattress. It wasn't enough contact, so he curled on arm up to circle Randleman's shoulders as he lay next to Dick. Randleman responded by draping his thigh over Dick's legs, both pinning him to the bed, and reassuring him he was there.

"Not bad," Martin answered. Randleman hadn't been talking to Dick after all. Dick tried to quash the disappointment at the loss of praise. "Made me stiff."

Martin pinched the corners of Dick's jaw to tell him to let go, and pulled away. This time when he put his cock in Dick's mouth, it was hard, and filled him right to the edge of his throat. Martin's other hand left Dick's throat so that he could take his face and hold it steady as he thrust.

"Now you just swallow, like I said," Randleman urged. His fingers stroked down Dick's throat, making him swallow reflexively.

As he did, Martin pushed forward, and Dick felt his throat convulse around Martin's cock. He started to choke, but the persuasive rhythm of Randleman's fingers eased him through it. He swallowed again and again until Martin's balls, still slick from Dick's spit, rested against Dick's nose. His throat felt stretched past endurance, and he couldn't breathe at all, light headedness piling on top of dizziness.

"There," Randleman said. "You feel that, Johnny?" His fingers traced the outline of the head of Martin's cock. Martin gasped, and closed his hand over Randleman's, either to make him stop or to press harder.

Dick could feel their fingers touching Martin's cock through the skin of his throat, could feel his muscles rippling against both as he swallowed. He should be fighting for breath, but he liked the way everything he did now made Martin moan and swear. Martin's hips were jerking forward so that his balls rocked against Dick's face and his thighs brushed Dick's forehead. Dick's dog tags had ridden up to just under his chin, but Randleman tugged at them and dragged the chain down along Dick's neck, the warm metal digging in just a little.

Running out of air, Dick patted at Randleman's shoulder, like a wrestler tapping out. Martin pulled back then, his cock sliding out of Dick's throat as he gasped and convulsed around it. He didn't quite choke, but took noisy breaths through his mouth as soon as he could. Blood pounded through Dick's ears, and he felt like he was floating and only Randleman's body half on top of his was holding him to the bed. He felt so hard that he might come just from the air brushing against this cock, and he needed to be touched.

"Please," Dick said, the word slurred and half choked off.

"Please more or please stop?" Martin asked. He sounded a little breathless himself.

Dick shook his head slightly, which made his head feel like his brains were sloshing around inside it. "Please," he said again.

Martin rubbed the tip of his cock against Dick's upper lip, leaving a trail of come behind him. "You want this, you gotta ask for it."

When Dick tried to lick away the come from Martin's cock, Martin pulled away. They wouldn't stop if he didn't beg, would they? Dick didn't know. The idea of this ending made his stomach churn, and he dug his nails into Randleman's shoulder. Neither man moved, and Dick just lay there on his back, gasping, though he didn't need air any more.

He licked his lips and swallowed, longing for the feel of Martin's cock in his throat again, needing to finish what they'd started. "Please," he said, but this time he kept going, "I need to swallow you."

"You want me to fuck your throat?" Martin asked, and Randleman started stroking down Dick's neck again. Dick swallowed on reflex.

"Yes, sir," Dick said.

Martin started to say something, but Randleman laughed and told him, "Aw, hell, Johnny, give him what he wants. He's a good boy, ain't he?" 

"Guess he is," Martin answered. He inched forward just enough for Dick to take his cock between his lips and clean the come off the tip. With Dick sucking him down, he slowly thrust into Dick's mouth. When he got to Dick's throat, Dick hardly needed Randleman to encourage him to swallow, he wanted it so bad. He sucked and rolled his tongue over the top of Martin's cock as his throat stretched around it. His nails were biting into Randleman's fleshy shoulder.

This time, Randleman leaned in and put his mouth over Dick's throat and sucked at the place where Martin's cock ended. His mouth was hot and sloppy, and his torso pressed Dick into the bed. With Martin's hands holding his head steady, Dick couldn't move at all. Breathing had stopped mattering, everything that wasn't the hands holding him down and the cock in his throat had stopped mattering.

"Suck harder, Bull," Martin said, and Randleman responded by nipping Dick's throat and raising a hickey. His lips worked at the tip of Martin's cock, and Martin rocked to thrust against them, rolling against the vulnerability of Dick's exposed throat. Every time Dick swallowed, he felt Randleman's lips on one side, and Martin's cock on the other. He felt caught between them, but not trapped. This was all he wanted.

Martin pulled out before Dick could signal this time, and again Dick gasped in long, panting breaths. He kept his mouth open, waiting, and Martin thankfully didn't make him beg again. Dick didn't think he could string enough words together to do it.

Martin thrust in and out of his throat this time, and Dick struggled to swallow around him. He focused on the mouth on his throat and not gagging, and let the rest of the world drop away. Martin was grunting above him, close to the edge, and his fingers tightened around Dick's jaw as he pulled out and came.

"Fuck, that's good," Martin muttered. "Best damn mouth in the battalion." He said it fiercely, like Dick's receptiveness offended him, but Dick only felt pleased with himself.

Dick swallowed the come like he'd swallowed Martin's cock. Randleman had pulled back and was stroking his throat again, which felt nice. The come soothed the rawness of being stretched too far and taken just a little too hard. Dick sighed faintly when Martin pulled away and he heard a zipper pulling up. He lifted his head a little, turning side to side as though he could see. Randleman was still sprawled have across him, pinning him to the bed, but now he rolled away too.

"No," Dick said for the first time that day. He didn't want to be left alone. He needed them to keep touching him.

"Hey now," Randleman said, resting a palm on Dick's forehead. "It's all right. You're gonna be just fine."

That sounded good to Dick, so he stayed where he was until he felt the next set of hands on his face. The stroked his hair and lifted his head up. An arm slid under Dick's shoulders until he was half sitting, supported by strong shoulders.

Dick got his elbows under him and held himself propped up. He heard a canteen clink, and then cold metal touched Dick's lips. The water was tepid, but filled his mouth like lemonade on a hot summer day. Dick swallowed all he could, but it only got a few mouthfuls before the canteen dropped away.

"You can have more later," Lipton told him. He stepped away from the bed, and Dick missed his touch more than the water. "Hold on just a minute, there," Lipton said. Clothes rustled, and Dick heard snaps being undone and boots hitting the ground. Further out in the room, it sounded like Martin and Randleman had joined a card game.

It took far too long, but eventually the bed dipped and Lipton lay down where Randleman had been a few minutes before. He was naked and his body was soft against Dick's. "Come on," Lipton said. "Let's get you turned around."

Dick followed the pressure on his shoulder until he was far enough up the bed that Lipton could pull the pillow off the other end and put it under Dick's head. He rolled Dick onto his side so that his back was to Lipton, his ass against Lipton's cock. With Lipton's strong arms wrapped around Dick's chest, Dick felt secure again. His ass still stung from Randleman's spanking, but that didn't seem to matter when it was Lipton's legs pressing against it. He lifted one leg to show that he was ready to be screwed again, but Lipton just slid his thigh between Dick's legs. His cock was hard and digging into Dick's ass, and Dick didn't know what Lipton was waiting for.

Dick cleared his throat, which still felt rough but the water made it easier to speak. "You said I was here to be used."

Lipton sighed against his shoulder. "You are, nobody," he said. "'To every man according to his several ability.' Now stop thinking so much."

Letting his head drop into the pillow, Dick closed his eyes and focused on the rise and fall of Lipton's chest against his back. Lipton stroked Dick's hip and down his thighs, the same gentling motion Randleman had used. "Okay now," he said and kissed the back of Dick's neck.

Dick's whole body shuddered when Lipton took his cock in hand. He was so hard even being touched hurt. At the sound of Dick's breath hissing in through his teeth, Lipton let go and smoothed his hand back down Dick's legs.

"No, please," Dick said. "I want it. Please."

Lipton held his fingers up to Dick's mouth and told him to spit, so Dick did. That made it gentler. Lipton's hand stroked up and down Dick's cock with the lightest touch possible. He let Dick writhe and shudder in his arms.

Dick didn't want to cry out, but like when Randleman had hit him, he couldn't seem to stop himself now. He buried his face in the pillow and whimpered each time Lipton's hand dragged up his cock, and each time Lipton's thumb rolled over the head, Dick cried out brokenly. He couldn't tell if it hurt or felt good anymore. His head still swam like it had when he was upside down, and his body ached with tension. He could feel himself tense up as he crested on the edge of coming.

Lipton stopped touching him, and Dick felt tears stinging his eyes and soaking through the blindfold. It was so close to what he wanted, and then it stopped. He pushed his ass against Lipton's cock, which just made Lipton laugh against his shoulder and pat Dick's hip like he was a dog. "You have to stop thinking," Lipton said again.

Dick didn't know how. He felt himself tensing up again, his muddled brain trying to work out what he needed to do to get the response his body needed. There had to be some action he could take that would make Lipton start touching him again. "I need you," he said. He could hear the edge of tears in his voice, and hated the weakness, but that didn't matter any more. They had to keep going forward. It couldn't get him this close and just _stop_.

"Shhh," Lipton whispered. "Shhh."

Lipton pulled Dick's leg up and entered him. Dick's ass was still loose from taking Randleman, and Lipton could just slid into him with hardly any pressure.

Dick settled at the contact, happy to know again what was going on. If he let himself be screwed, maybe Lipton would touch his cock again. Lipton thrust into him with slow, deep movements, and Dick held onto the arm across his chest and let it happen. It hurt to be taken so soon, when he was so hard, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered except making the men touching him happy.

"You're doing real good now, boy," Lipton told him, and Dick whimpered and pushed his ass back against Lipton. He lifted his leg higher so the thrusts could push deeper. "That's right," Lipton said. "Now can you do something else for me?"

When Dick nodded, Lip took Dick's hand and pulled it away from the grip on his forearm. He put both their hands on Dick's cock, fingers entwined, and squeezed until Dick cried out.

"I want you to pull yourself off," Lipton said. "Show me how much you like it."

Dick nodded decisively, happy to have instructions to follow. When Lipton let go, he bit his lip and slowly curled his fingers around his cock. He squeezed just hard enough to pull the skin along as he dragged his hand up. It felt so good, and Lipton rewarded him with a deep thrust of his hips. Lipton's hipbones smacked against Dick's ass, making the welts from the spanking sting, and Dick jerked harder.

"Easy, now," Lipton admonished. "I want you to go nice and slow." 

"Yes, sir," Dick said. 

"Don't come until I say."

"Yes, sir."

Dick squeezed his cock a little too hard, gritting his teeth at the pain. His ass flexed around Lipton's cock, and Lipton kissed Dick's shoulder hard and with enough teeth to sting.

"That's good," Lipton moaned, "just like that."

Encouraged, Dick shifted his leg so that he tightened around Lipton's cock the next time he withdrew. He stroked his cock in time with Lipton's next thrust, and rolled his head back and moaned. Their bodies were slick with sweat, and his back slid against Lipton's chest and stomach even as Lipton held them together. 

"Yes," Lipton told him, "You're doing so well. Just..." he rolled forward so that Dick was half on his stomach, half under Lipton, their bodies still locked together. "There, just hold on for me."

Dick braced himself half upright on on knee and one elbow and buried his face in the pillow. He wasn't even stroking his cock any more, but holding it while Lipton moved Dick's body back and forth. With better leverage, Lipton could piston in and out of him, holding one arm across Dick's ribs like a steel bar, while he held Dick's hips for balance.

Their bodies smacked together and the sound of Lipton's panting filled Dick's ears. He couldn't hear the rest of the room any more, his focus distilling to the connection between him and Lipton: how Lipton's cock stretched and filled him, the smack of Lipton's thighs against his, and the soft slap of his balls. Dick's hand on his own cock felt like it was there at Lipton's command, like even his hands were not his to control, even his breath was not his to control. He moaned and writhed because Lipton wanted him to show everyone how much he wanted this, how much he liked it. He was begging into the pillow, though the words made no sense even to his ears. His own cock burned and ached with need, and he felt his body starting to tense again, but he knew that he couldn't come until Lipton said.

"Please," Dick moaned, louder this time. His voice hitched on the word, teetering at the edge of a sob. He pulled sporadically at his cock and tried to jerk his hips in time with Lipton's quickening pace, but he had no control left save following Lipton's one order. "Sir, please."

"Hold on for me, boy," Lipton told him. "Just..." the kiss against Dick's shoulder turned into a bite as Lipton's hips snapped forward a final time. The arm around Dick's ribs tightened in a hard jerk, forcing the air out of Dick's lungs. Lipton yelled against Dick's shoulder then bit down again, and Dick didn't know if the trickle he felt down his neck was perspiration, saliva or blood. He didn't care. Lipton whispered, "Good boy. You can come now," and the words themselves were enough to tip Dick over the edge.

Dick came in jerking spurts across the bed, his hand convulsively milking his cock while his body shook with the release. If it hadn't been for Lipton's arms around him, Dick could have shaken to pieces like a badly made bike. His body kept tensing and releasing, tightening around Lipton even as he came inside Dick.

"Good, that's good," Lipton kept saying against Dick's neck. He held onto Dick as they both collapsed forward onto the bed. Lipton's weight on top of Dick half crushed the air out of Dick's lungs, but Dick didn't care. He lay flat, breathing shallowly, his hand wrapped around his spent cock. Lipton kissed at the bite on his shoulder, and then kissed Dick's neck, and then his hair. He didn't get up for some time, seemingly content to lie there with his cock inside Dick, and Dick subsumed under him.

Dick tried to think what might happen next, but his mind was oddly blank. It wasn't that his thoughts were spinning away, just that they were gone. He lay still and let himself be kissed and petted, until Malarkey called out that it was his turn again, and Guarnere added that Lipton needed to stop hogging the toys.

Lipton laughed at that, and kissed Dick's spine, right between the shoulder blades, then pulled out. The cool air of the room stung Dick's ass, and he realized what a beating he'd taken. It didn't matter.

"You ready?" Lipton asked, patting Dick's hair.

"Yes, sir," Dick said.

Lipton pulled Dick up off the bed, and Dick followed him towards the card table.

* * *

Dick woke the next morning to the sound of jeep tires on gravel. For a moment, he didn't know where he was. The room was dark, and the bed reeked of sex and perspiration. Then his aching body reminded him of the afternoon and the night he'd had, and why he was there. The room was dark and unfamiliar because he hadn't seen it. The tear-stained blindfold still clung to his face. The men had kissed him on the way out, but not taken it off, and Dick hadn't really been awake yet anyway. He'd drifted in and out of the later parts of the night, sometimes being held, sometimes being screwed, sometimes just allowed to sleep.

As one jeep pulled away, another arrived, and again Dick heard the door bang open and the heavy sound of jump boots crossing the floor. Clothes rustled as the man crouched next to the bed. Still sleepy, Dick nosed forward, expecting to find a cock to suck on. He didn't know how long this might go on, but he was tired now, and hoped they didn't expect him to get up to much.

"Jesus Christ!" That wasn't Guarnere or Martin.

"Lew?" Dick asked, voice cracking.

"Yeah, I'm here." Lew stroked Dick's hair back until he found the knots of the blindfold—knots he himself had tied the day before. "I'm here," he said again. "Watch your eyes."

Dick kept his eyes closed, but Lew covered them anyway. His palm brushed Dick's eyelashes as Dick blinked against the dim light. Dick sat up, still blinking. He brushed away Lew's hands and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

It was morning, but the blackout drapes cut most of the light anyway. The little cottage was as dingy as he expected: a half dozen rickety chairs, which had creaked under the weight of two people, the little table he'd knelt under, the piano bench, the rag rug, the bed. There was a door to a toilet, but Dick hadn't been in there, he didn't think.

"You all right?" Lew asked. "You look like you lost seven rounds with Joe Louis."

"That bad, huh?" Dick stretched carefully, first one arm, then the other, then arching his back. As he did, the blankets fell away from his chest, pooling around his waist. His muscles ached, but no worse than they would after a wrestling tournament. The roughness in his throat and throbbing inside his ass was new, but not distressingly so. He could feel where Toye had scraped lines down his back as Dick had ridden him, and his ass and thighs still burned from Randleman's spankings. "Yeah," Dick concluded, "Yeah, I'm all right."

"Is that a _bite_ mark?" Lew asked.

"Huh?" Too late, Dick remembered and glanced at his shoulder. It was red, and starting to purple around the edges, and though clearly made by human teeth, hadn't broken the skin. "Well, it sure looks like one."

Dick stood and stretched again, working through his major muscles. The blankets fell to the floor, and Lew looked over his bruised body with wide eyes. Dick knew that he had hand prints on his hips from holding him down, welts on his ass and bruises on the fronts of his thighs. His skin had to be half covered in come mixed with dried sweat, and he probably reeked. He looked at Lew and saw the consternation in his face, and felt suddenly ashamed.

"Jesus," Lew muttered again.

"You didn't need to come get me," Dick said. He felt an urge to cover himself, but it was too late for fig leaves now.

"I think I did," Lew said. He was wearing his ODs with the jacket open to show his white undershirt. From the circles under his eyes and the day's growth of beard, Dick didn't think Lew had gotten much more sleep than he had. Lew reached out and cupped the side of Dick's face. His thumb rubbed against the grain of Dick's stubble. "You know I'll always come and get you, right?"

"Yeah, Nix, I know." Even if it meant joining the paratroopers so that Lew could jump out of an airplane and find Dick somewhere in the fields of Normandy. "You think there's a shower in this place?"

Lew snorted. "The real question is, do you think there's hot water?"

They went into the toilet to find out. There was a kneeling half bath of the kind that Dick remembered from the '30s, and no hot water.

"No kettle either," Dick said, and Lew looked at him like he didn't understand what a kettle had to do with heating a bath. "Never mind. It'll do."

Dick had a choice between sitting where he'd been spanked, or giving his knees another work out, and ended up going for his knees. Even cold water felt good at this point, and he left the drain open and sluiced it over his body with cupped hands.

Lew rolled his sleeves up and started to soap Dick's back and shoulders, muttering under his breath as he did. His hands were warm, and gentle, and Dick leaned into his touch, even when the soap made the scratches sting.

Dick ducked his head under the tap and scrubbed at his hair before gulping mouthfuls of water and gargling them. It felt good to get clean. Almost as good as it had getting dirty.

When his face was washed, Dick leaned over and kissed Lew. It was a light peck on the lips, like Dick sometimes gave Lew just because he could, because they were both alive and had a moment just for themselves. Lew responded like he always did: burying his hands in Dick's hair—never mind that was wet and probably still had come in it—and pulling their faces together for a deeper kiss. He tasted like he always did, and Dick wrapped his arms around Lew's neck and pulled them together.

"I'm all right," Dick said when they broke apart. "I wanted this."

"But am I ever going to be enough for you?" Lew asked. "I can't do that to you, and..." he broke off, eyes running down Dick's back, taking in the bite mark, the scratches and the hand print-shaped bruises. "I want to be enough."

Dick hugged Lew tighter, pressing his face against his shoulder, not caring that his hair was soaking Lew's uniform. He wanted to explain what he felt, the way his desires and his affections wove together into a pattern he didn't always understand, the way he'd needed this night and might need it again, but how he needed other things too. The words didn't come, though; Dick's thoughts still felt too far away, and he could only tell Lew had the simplest version of the truth. "Of course, you are," Dick told him. "You're everything."

He felt Lew's chest catch as he inhaled, and then Lew pulled away and said, "Christ, you're out of luck then, aren't you?"

They went back to washing Dick clean. Dick thought about showing Lew how much he still wanted him then and there, but the water was cold, and he really was tired. When he stood, he found himself leaning against Lew's shoulder, half supported against an overwhelming wave of fatigue.

"Come on," Lew said, "you've still got another twenty four hours on that pass of yours. Let's get you home."

Lew helped Dick put on his uniform, kneeling to lace his boots, and when he looked up, his dark eyes were full of affection and tinged with a little less worry. He led Dick out to the jeep.

When they were back at Lew's billet, Dick curled up in Lew's arms and—for the first time in weeks—slept like the dead.


End file.
